War Metal Wiki talk:Projects/Tyrant/Grinding
Architecture Proposal I agree with the proposed idea to rename from TyrantMissionGrinding/Mission Name to Tyrant/Missions/Grinding/Mission Name. Slivicon 14:58, January 3, 2012 (UTC) TyrantMissionGrindingHeader And EvalDecks ;TyrantMissionGrindingHeader :I did a small amount of testing further to Ryo's mentioning a possible surrogate template to reduce the many dpl calls down to 1. This is possible, I believe, but would require changing the look of the grinding table and splitting it into two tables: One table would be for showing the dpl values grabbed from the mission pages, the other would be for the grinding page parameter values "laterbetter", "prevbetter", etc. This is just FYI for consideration. ;EvalDecks :It may be possible to improve the EvalDecks template to sort the rows for display without having to manually re-order the parameter values on each page. I'm just brainstorming, but perhaps #dplvar or a nested template, two things I had been thinking about with regards to people who wanted rowspan when displaying duplicate cell values across table rows. As the actual simulator continues to expand in functionality, there may be a need to expand the template as well. The latest feature that is gaining popularity is the ability to set pre-requisites for battles which affect the win rate, with the purpose of testing decks against some achievements that have pre-requisites. Some people are just manually adding text about this to the parameters column/value for EvalDecks, but we will likely want a more elegant solution eventually. Slivicon 15:28, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Best X And Mission Deck I visited the grinding page for M127 today to grind for rep and wondered about using Tabitha instead of Thadius, if there was something like disease in the enemy deck. So, I wondered if it might be useful to transclude the mission deck in a similar way to the strategy pages? I also wondered if it would be possible and useful, that in addition to "prevbetter"/"laterbetter", having simply a link to what is the "best" possible for whatever is being looked at? Slivicon 00:03, January 9, 2012 (UTC) Tyrant Mission Grinding Header Something you may want to consider is when updating the param values for the template, setting them simply to "Mission X" or "Side Mission X" or "Side Mission Series Name/Side Mission X". The benefit would be only hard-coding the subpagename, leaving the rest of the title/path to be put in the template as well as the link square brackets. This makes it easier to adjust if the pages ever have to move again in the future. In the short term, though, it doesn't save any time, because you still have to update the links on each page as you move them, unless you get into doing some replacing within the template. Slivicon 13:49, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Don't list cards that require you "finish" grinding a mission as a strategy for that mission TyrantMissionGrinding/Mission_119 lists a Lance Rider spam as the best deck to grind that mission. The problem is, the only way to get Lance Riders is to reach 2000 rep with Obliterators... which is the only thing worth grinding mission 119 for! If you have Lance Riders, you don't need to grind Mission 119, and, conversely, if someone needs to grind Mission 119, it's pointless to suggest a Lance Rider deck to them, since they by definition can't use that. I suggest prohibiting suggested grinding decks from using cards that you can't possibly obtain until you've completely ground everything out of a mission. Cards that require 'respected' are fine, but listing a mission-grinding deck that requires the Honored reward for rep that you'd have to completely finish grinding the mission to obtain or listing a raid deck that requires the final raid reward for that raid seems kinda pointless. --RuriRuriRuri 03:25, March 18, 2012 (UTC) The Lance deck in M119 Grinding page was there when M119 were the best grindplace for XP. Seeing that we have far better options out there, the appeal is justified. Deck removed. Hakdo 04:38, March 18, 2012 (UTC)